thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Organa
Julie Dolan Carrie Fisher Shelby Young Rachel Butera Carolyn Hennesy }}|live-action = Carrie Fisher Aidan Barton (infant) Ingvild Deila (Rogue One)|family = Han Solo Kylo Ren Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader † Padmé Amidala † Bail Organa † Breha Organa † Jobal Naberrie Ruwee Naberrie Shmi Skywalker † Cliegg Lars † Owen Lars † Beru Whitesun Lars † Sola Naberrie Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie }}|powers_and_abilities = Power of the Force Markswoman Piloting|homeworld = Alderaan |born = 19 BBY |died = 35 ABY|race = Human|gender = Female|eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Brown|skin_color = Fair|alternative_name(s) = Princess Leia Your Highness Your Worshipfulness, Your Worship, and Sweetheart Boushh General Organa Leia Skywalker Leia Solo |profession = Princess of Alderaan (formerly) Senator of the Imperial Senate (formerly) Soldier of the Rebel Alliance Senator of the New Republic General of the Resistance|personality = Brave, bold, heroic, caring, feisty, hot-headed, occasionally stubborn, considerate, kind, independent, motherly, shrewd, dignified, intelligent, enduring, headstrong, fierce, wise, loving, outspoken, compassionate|love_interest(s) = Han Solo (true love & husband) Lando Calrissian (flirted at her)}}'Leia Organa Solo '(born 'Leia Amidala Skywalker) '''is the female lead protagonist in the original ''Star Wars trilogy. It is believed that Leia was the daughter of the King Bail and Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan. In Episode VI it is revealed she was born Leia Skywalker, the sister of Luke Skywalker, therefore the daughter of Darth Vader. Her birth mother in the Star Wars ''prequel trilogy is revealed to be Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo.In the sequel trilogy, she and Han Solo had a son named Ben, who fell to the Dark Side of the Force and became Kylo Ren. Prequel trilogy ''Revenge of the Sith Leia Organa is born to Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo and fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine five minutes after the birth of her brother Luke. Her mother died in childbirth and Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and became Darth Vader. To protect the children, Leia was separated from her twin who she would not see for nineteen years. She was adopted by Bail and Breha Organa, the King and Queen of Alderaan and raised by her loving family. Original trilogy A New Hope Leia is seen giving her friend and droid, Artoo hiding the Death Star Plans from ever getting to the Empire. She is later captured by Darth Vader, who constantly fails to get through his daughter's mind to learn where the Rebel base is, but Leia proves to be resistant to Vader's advances possibly from her force abilities. The Empire Strikes Back Over the next three years, Leia was highly annoyed by Han Solo at first before she ultimately developed romantic feelings for him. Several days before the battle of Hoth, Leia became aware of Han's decision to leave the Rebel Alliance and pay for his debt to Jabba the Hutt because the group had a run-in with one of Jabba's bounty hunters. Han bade farewell to General Carlist Rieekan and Leia, but she denied her feelings. He was angered by Leia's lack of honesty about his leaving. Later that evening, when Luke was reported missing and Han went out to find him, Leia was evidently worried for her friends. Despite her fears, Leia was told by one of the officers they had to close the gates. However, the next morning, Han found LukeOand brought him back to the base, where he was nursed back to health. After Luke recovered, Leia was with her brother, Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. She grew infuriated with Han and kissed Luke in retaliation before departing. They left Luke to rest when General Rieekan called Leia and the remaining visitors of Luke into the command room, where the general informed Leia that the Empire had located their base. During the battle of Hoth, Leia was forced to evacuate the planet with Han on the Millennium Falcon. They were joined by R2, 3PO, and Chewie and made a clean get away just as Vader and the Stormtroopers infiltrated the now abandoned Rebel Base. Managing to escape the Empire, the group hide in the inside of a commet unknowingly in a a space worm. It is here that Leia admits her feelings for Han and hse ends up kissing him, thus beginning their romantic relationship. Return of the Jedi Sequel trilogy The Force Awakens About thirty years after the Return of the Jedi, ''Leia and Han have a son they name Ben Solo, named after Obi-Wan Kenobi's alias. Leia realizes her child is strong with the force and too much like his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. She and Han had sought out Luke's help to teach Ben the ways of the force. Unfortunately, a dark side user by the name of Snoke turns Ben to the dark side, forcing the couple to split apart. Sometime when the First Order is formed, Leia forms the Resistance in retribution. She later sends her best pilot, Poe Dameron to find the missing map to her brother, Skywalker. During a battle, Leia leads the Resistance into saving her husband and his allies on the planet, where the two of them have a bittersweet reunion. A young woman named Rey was abducted by Ren, causing a strike team led by Han, with Finn and Chewbacca on the Millennium Falcon; they were sent to rescue her while infiltrating the Starkiller Base. Before he left, Leia told encourages Han to find their son and bring him home, back to the Light. However, during the strike on the base, Leia feels her husband's death at the hands of their son through the Force. When the company returns, Leia meets Rey for the first time and they both comfort and hug each other over their mutual loss of Han. Just after the battle, R2 later reawakens from his hibernation, revealing the missing map to Leia's twin brother. Leia bids Rey farewell and wishes the Force while she, Chewie and Artoo leave to find Luke in Ahch-Tu. Other Star Wars media ''Star Wars: Rebels Leia appears on the show voiced by Juli Dolan. She appears in the episode, "A Princess on Lothal." This episode takes place four years before A New Hope, thus making Leia around fifteen years old. Personality and Traits Apperance When she was younger, Leia was beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes. She appears to have worn her hair in a "doughnut type style". She also wore white robes in the end of A New Hope. ''By the time of ''The Force Awakens, Leia has aged, but still has kept her beautiful appearance. Her hair appears to be greying slightly, but she still has some brown hair left in her. Relationships Luke Skywalker Luke is Leia's fraternal twin brother. At first, none knew of each other's existence until Luke sees a recording of her. Earlier in their relationship, the twins had romantic attraction which likely evolved into a friendship. In one deleted scene, Leia is upset that Luke is also going to leave along with Han and they almost kiss. Leia gets infuriated by Solo and kisses Luke in a fiery rage, which Luke didn't enjoy anyways. She later feels Luke in distress, unknowingly activating her Force powers and finds him hanging at the edge of Cloud City. In Return of the Jedi, Luke immediately knows that Leia was his sister, but Leia remains unaware of the relationship. He eventually tells her on Endor, which Leia felt like she always knew they had sibling love. She is later relieved to know that Luke survived the Death Star II from being destroyed and they hug each other when they greet one another in the Ewok village. Thirty years later, Luke has banished himself because of what happened at the Jedi Temple when Kylo Ren had destroyed all the Jedi. Leia is desperate to find him and won't stop until he has been found. Han Solo Han and Leia first met on the Death Star I (which they would reflect the incidnt on years later), neither of them standing each other, but they then slowly developed into romance. By the time of the fifth episode, Leia had attracted romantic feelings from Han, but he realized she didn't hide her feelings very well. After they kiss each other, Leia realizes she is indeed in love with Han. When they are in Cloud City, Han is a little possessive over Leia when he sees Lando has developed a little admiration for her. Since Han was put in carbonite, Leia spends an entire year trying to save Han from Boba Fett and Jabba the Hutt.When she frees Han, their brief reunion was destroyed by the Hutt, causing them both to be captured. She later learned she was Luke's sister, therefore a daughter of Darth Vader, and sought comfort from Han but also worrying for her brother at the same time. Later, Leia admits she loves Luke, but not in a way she does for Han and they kiss. Shortly after the Battle of Endor, the two marry and had a son named Ben, who falls to the Dark Side. This eventually drifts the couple apart and they go back to doing what they do best. After years, Leia and Han have had an uncomfortable reunion, but it later dissolved into romance hussle again. The reason why Han had always took off was because he wanted to have Leia miss him. She later says goodbye to Han, but feels him die through the Force, widowing Leia. Images Trivia * It is hinted in the book, Star Wars Bloodline that Leia tapped to the Dark Side of the Force to give her extra strength to strangle Jabba to death with her chain. * When Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith came out, many people did not understand how it was possible that Leia claims to remember her mother when she had known her for barely a minute. There has been some debate about whether Leia is discussing her biological mother, Padmé Amidala, or her foster mother. Category:Force-sensitive Category:Original trilogy characters Category:Prequel trilogy characters Category:Sequel trilogy characters Category:Females Category:Skywalker family Category:House of Organa Category:Solo family Category:Episode IV: A New Hope characters Category:Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back characters Category:Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi characters Category:Episode III: Revenge of the Sith characters Category:Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic members Category:Resistance members Category:Skywalker Saga characters